The Everchanging Shapes
by kathy20121
Summary: Sasuke is like ice, cold to the touch and it leaves you burning... Naruto's many perceptions of Sasuke.


**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto  
**Rating: **T  
**Timeline: **Half a year after the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War  
**Warnings: **Implied sexual situations  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto  
**Summary: **Sasuke is like ice, cold to the touch and it leaves you burning... Naruto's many perceptions of Sasuke.  
**Author's Note: **First Sasunaru fanfic so it makes me sort of nervous. I'd really like to know what you think about it, so leave a review if you have the time, please! =)

* * *

I

As the sharp, metallic weapon came in contact with his throat - its coldness making him gulp once - he thinks that if a color described the renegade staring down at him, it would be black, always so engulfing, so engaging, so daunting. _So tempting_, he thinks while drowning in those black eyes that are gazing at him with pretended indifference. _Pretended_, because otherwise he wouldn't be here…

"Have you come to take care of business?" he asks expecting not to give away his own yearning because half a year has been too much and enough.

Sasuke's glare grows even darker, but then one of the corners of his lips lifts revealing that smirk that, Naruto has to admit, is attractive even to him, but would never say it to his face.

And that is the jerk's answer, because after half a year he thinks he can go by without saying anything. "Let's get down to business, then" the blonde shinobi says without realizing a small smile has been drawn on his own lips.

II

As his eager hands anxiously remove any piece of clothing that might get on the way, Naruto thinks Sasuke is pure white like the snow: cold, warning, distant. Once it sets between your fingers, it calmly lays there until it melts due to the warmth only to eventually slip away. Scheming, deceiving. A season that in due time will be gone.

But thought has no place in his mind when Sasuke's hands are going through his chest – one of them dangerously hovering over his lower part – and his mouth is doing wonders to his neck making him gasp. Because as his intoxicating scent mixes up his senses, there's only Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… and what's there to dwell about? Hasn't it been like that since he left? Hasn't he buried his wounded face on the snow to keep him from harm's way because he didn't know what he would do if Sasuke was no more? Hasn't he decided that everything is Sasuke and Sasuke is everything?

III

Sasuke is like ice, cold to the touch and leaves you burning.

Naruto is a masochist and aware of it because the youngest Uchiha's very demeanor is like that of these rare night sessions. Sasuke stands on top of the world taking everything away, sucking dry his very existence. And so, Naruto lies over a mess of sheets, his cheek against the pillow, when he opens his eyes. He looks to the other side of the bed as quick as his sore muscles allow him to, the jerk's sitting on the edge of the bed and he mentally relaxes at realizing he's not gone yet, smiling like a little school girl. He drifts away from thinking that even if there's a part of Sasuke that genuinely wants to stay, he will be gone any time, he's always gone and one day he'll be gone forever.

His strong, back is facing him and now he thinks he is like porcelain – if he looks closely he can see the cracks in his skin – so he decides not to push him further even when he's aching to reach him.

IV

Sasuke is like a statue. He doesn't move, he doesn't talk and sometimes he thinks he doesn't feel. But so is the willpower of that gorgeous statue that it can stand on its feet and walk out of the door if messed with, so Naruto just stares at him because sometimes that is enough and he expects hopelessly that his gaze will pierce deep enough into his skull, then he might be able to understand him better.

"You're pathetic, _usuratonkachi_, did you know that?" Sasuke asks, his face over his shoulder meeting his still sleepy blue eyes. His voice is coarse. "You still have this" he points out lifting his old headband so the kyuubi's host is able to see it. Naruto smiles sluggishly as if it was all a big joke and Sasuke thinks about destroying the dreadful thing, but decides against it and places it over the nightstand. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore.

V

Sasuke is like a tyrant, Naruto thinks as the deserter rests on top of him, crushing him with his weight. The Uchiha prince, an inside joke, is always demanding, kissing him fiercely, bruising him, possessing him franticly, wearing him off and letting him on his own to deal with the consequences, but at the moment his spiky hair on Naruto's cheek makes him tickle and his thumb is traveling down his jaw line almost gently.

"Say, Naruto" his hot breath on his ear and his husky voice sending a shiver down his spine, "what would you say if I asked you to come with me?" Naruto closes his eyes. He's tired of being questioned and reprimands himself mentally for not seeing it coming. He musters enough energy to wrap his arm around his head and caress his hair smoothly as he leaves a light kiss on his temple. It doesn't really matter, does it?

VI

"You're an idiot. You dream about becoming Hokage and having this shitty village acknowledge you, yet you say you want me back while knowing you can't have both… you're a fucking contradiction." Sasuke's voice is as loud as the situation allows him to, but he doesn't pull away, not even a little. Naruto smiles calmly thinking they're both the same. He wants to ask: _if you know that, then what are you doing here? _But he doesn't because Sasuke will run away, he always runs away.

"You haven't acknowledged me either" a playful tone in his response that makes Sasuke hiss. He hasn't understood anything, he never will.

VII

Sasuke is the red pouring out of his eyes. For a moment, it makes him look like his crying, for a moment he fantasizes that those tears are for him.

Sasuke is the black of his eyes, the cold of his touch and his white porcelain skin, shattering.

Sasuke is a cruel tyrant stripping everything away.

But as he's hovering over him, his mesmerizing face forcing him not to turn away, Sasuke is the rain mixed with blood that touches his cheeks, the soft lips brushing against his, the hand that holds his gently –for the first time – as he takes one last breath.


End file.
